Gracias por dejarme plantado
by A.Mars
Summary: Alice en su insistencia por conseguirme pareja me organizó una cita a ciegas... Y jamás estuve tan agradecido con alguien porque me dejara plantado. -ONE SHOT-


**Holaa chicas, de nuevo aquí con una nueva idea loca :D Como ya saben, ****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer... Espero que les guste!.**

* * *

-"¡Oh vamos Edward tienes que aceptar!"- Dios, ¿Por qué no pude ser hijo único?. Ese era mi mayor deseo en este momento, Alice se encontraba en mi despacho intentando convencerme para una locura.

-"Ya te dije que no Alice, no seguiré discutiendo"- De un tiempo para acá Alice decidió encontrarme una novia como diera lugar y ahora estaba empeñada en organizarme otra cita a ciegas y no quería aceptar mi negativa.

-"Por favor Ed, no tienes nada que perder"-

-"¿Recuerdas cómo fue la última cita a ciegas que me organizaste Alice? Porque yo si la recuerdo muy bien"- y como no, Alice me organizó una cita con una chica con una voz y risa chillona, además de que su mente era tan profunda como charco y sólo podía hablar de lo mucho que le gustaba comprar ropa y zapatos… Si, una cita perfecta.

-"En mi defensa querido hermano, esa chica la escogió Jasper, yo sólo organicé la cita"- dijo emitiendo una pequeña risita seguro recordando todos los detalles que le conté sobre mi horrible cita.

-"No insistas Alice, no aceptaré"- ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, me tomé el puente de la nariz –Costumbre que he adquirido para tratar de calmarme-.

-"Edward, eres un hombre de 26 años, un exitoso arquitecto, muy guapo debo decir, pero tienes más de un año sin pareja… necesitas una novia hermanito, quiero una cuñada con quien ir de compras"- Alice tenía razón, tenía más de un año sin pareja –casi dos de hecho- pero es que no ha llegado la correcta, cuando la correcta llegue no la dejaré escapar, de eso estoy seguro.

-"Alice si acepto jamás en tu vida volverás a organizarme una cita ni me obligarás a aceptar"- dije ya dándome por vencido, era imposible pelear contra Alice, siempre se salía con la suya. Ella sólo asintió. –"Esta bien Alice, iré"- y ahí empezó a aplaudir feliz.

-"Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esa noche Eddy"- añadió con su usual misticismo y se marchó de mi despacho, dejándome solo _por fin._

Según la información que mi querida hermana me dio, mi cita se llama Kate, tiene 25 años y es pediatra, y como dato adicional, me dijo que era rubia. Quizás ese dato hace unos años atrás me hubiese gustado muchísimo, pero para ser sinceros, prefería las morenas.

La cita la organizó en un bar de la ciudad donde según mi hermana podríamos charlar y conocernos tranquilamente, al menos no era un lugar cliché súper romántico ni un pub donde no podríamos hablar claramente.

Quedamos de encontrarnos a las 8 de la noche en el bar, llegué cinco minutos antes de lo acordado y me senté en la barra viendo hacia la entrada mientras esperaba la llegada de Kate.

-"¿Qué desea tomar?"- me preguntó la voz más dulce que había escuchado en mi vida, y cuando giré mi cabeza para ver de quien era la voz me encontré con la mujer más hermosa que había visto, cabello castaño que caía en ondas hasta su cintura, una piel de porcelana, unos preciosos ojos de color chocolate que brillaban con luz propia, unos labios totalmente tentadores y un cuerpo… Dios, un cuerpo espectacular. Quería seguir detallando a ese hermoso ángel cuando me interrumpió con un carraspeo.

-"¿Va a ordenar algo?"- me preguntó la hermosa mujer alzando una ceja.

-"Oh si, un Whisky por favor"- le pedí mientras me perdía en ese pozo chocolate que me atraía como un imán. Noté como ella se sonrojó antes de asentir e ir a preparar mi trago.

Para el momento en que la castaña trajo mi trago ya yo estaba sentado mirando hacia la barra y olvidando la entrada del bar. Veía a mi castaña atendiendo a 3 personas más que estaban en la barra y de vez en cuando ella me pillaba mirándola pero sólo sonreía, y yo sonreía con ella como un tonto.

Quería saber su nombre, no, mejor dicho, necesitaba saber su nombre, esa mujer me tenía babeando desde que la vi, tanto que me había hecho olvidar el motivo por el que estaba en ese bar. Y al recordar la cita a ciegas miré la hora en mi reloj y me percaté que Kate ya llevaba casi media hora de retraso, giré mi cabeza hacia la entrada del bar, quizás ya había llegado. Pero al echar un vistazo general por el bar no vi a ninguna rubia, al menos ninguna rubia que estuviera sola.

Increíblemente no me molestaba su tardanza, así tenía más tiempo para ver a esa castaña que me estaba sirviendo los tragos.

-"¿Lleva mucho tiempo retrasada?"- me preguntó la que se convirtió en mi voz favorita. Yo me giré a ver a la castaña con la duda pintada en mi rostro, no sabía a que se refería. –"Quiero decir, la persona a quien esperas, ¿Se está tardando mucho o es que tu llegaste muy temprano?"- esta vez me ofreció una hermosa sonrisa que me dejó como tonto.

-"¿Casi media hora es mucho o poco para ti?"- No iba a perder esta oportunidad de charlar con ella… Por favor Kate, tárdate un poco más.

-"Oh… depende de la excusa que tenga"- dijo riendo. Pero justo en ese momento me asaltó una duda.

-"¿Cómo sabías que espero a alguien?"-

-"Bueno, soy una persona muy observadora… Cuando llegaste te sentaste viendo hacia la entrada y hace un momento cuando revisaste tu reloj echaste un vistazo al bar como buscando a alguien"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Así que me estabas observando uh?"- puse mi mejor sonrisa torcida cuando caí en cuenta que mi castaña estaba muy pendiente de mi.

-"Te lo dije, soy muy observadora"- se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia, pero de inmediato se acercó a mi quedando muy cerca, lo suficiente para oler el exquisito aroma que ella emanaba.

–"Además, no te observaba tanto como tu a mi"- me guiño un ojo y se alejó a atender a otro cliente dejándome totalmente hipnotizado. Cielos, esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco.

No podía evitar observarla mientras atendía a los demás clientes, ella tenía algo que me era imposible dejar de admirarla. Y ahora ya ni me preocupaba por disimular mi escrutinio porque según lo que me dijo, si ella sabía que yo la estaba observando descaradamente desde hace rato entonces ¿para qué disimular ahora?.

Cuando se giro nuevamente a verme le hice señas para que me sirviera otro trago, normalmente no acostumbro a beber mucho, pero si esto me sirve para tenerla cerca así sea atendiéndome pues me tomaría el bar entero muy gustosamente. Cuando me trajo el trago que le pedí nuestros dedos se rozaron y sentí como una descarga eléctrica invadía todo mi cuerpo, para mi disgusto ella aparto la mano rápidamente, supongo que fue porque sintió lo mismo que yo.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"- le hice la pregunta que estaba rondando mi mente desde hace rato. Ella dudo un par de segundos y me miró intensamente hasta que por fin hablo.

-"Bella... Isabella de hecho, pero me gusta más Bella"- se presentó extendiendo su mano hacia mi y ofreciéndome una hermosa sonrisa que me deslumbró.

-Te queda perfecto el nombre... El mío es Edward"- estreche su mano contra la mía y si antes con un simple roce de dedos sentí una descarga eléctrica ahora estrechando su mano sentí un millón de descargas que invadieron todo mi cuerpo creando una sensación realmente placentera. Unos segundos después ella apartó su mano carraspeando y me devolvió a la realidad.

-"Si tu novia llega y te encuentra hablando con la chica de la barra se va a molestar"- me dijo en cuanto soltó mi mano.

-"No estoy esperando a mi novia"- le dije recordando el motivo por el cual estaba aquí. -"De hecho, se supone que sería una cita a ciegas"- le comente riendo por lo tonto que debería de escucharme y ella me vio con una ceja alzada.

-"Me cuesta creerlo, no pareces del tipo que necesita citas a ciegas para conocer chicas"-

-"Tomaré eso como un cumplido"- me sonrió, y sin lugar a dudas ver su sonrisa se convirtió en mi cosa preferida. -"Pero tengo una hermana bastante... Insistente, y acepté esto sólo para que dejara de molestar"- recordé como Alice dijo que tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esta noche, definitivamente no se equivoco.

-"Oh, te entiendo perfectamente... Mi cuñada es igual"- agregó soltando una risita.

-"¿O sea que también te han organizado citas a ciegas?"- No pude evitar sentirme extraño al imaginármela con otro tipo... Una sensación estúpida lo se, pero no la pude evitar.

-"Uh si, solo una y fue un desastre"- volvió a reír seguramente recordando su cita. -"El tipo era un egocéntrico que solo sabia hablar de si mismo"- hizo una mueca de disgusto. -"Desde ese día le hice jurar a mi cuñada que jamás intentaría organizarme otra cita a ciegas"- yo reí entendiendo perfectamente la situación, la anterior cita a ciegas que Alice me organizó fue un desastre total. Al menos esta no será tan mala, porque gracias a la tardanza de Kate he podido conversar Bella.

Ahora que tocamos el tema de las citas a ciegas, miré nuevamente el reloj para comprobar la hora y me fije que ya eran las 9 de la noche, lo que me hace pensar que esto ya no es un retraso, Kate ya no iba a venir... Y para ser sincero, yo no podría estar más feliz.

-"¿Se ha tardado bastante verdad?"- Bella me saco de mis pensamientos.

-"Estoy casi seguro que no vendrá"- me encogí de hombros. -"Realmente no me importa"- pero ella me vio alzando una ceja incrédula. -"Acabo de conocer a alguien mucho más interesante y estoy seguro que mucho más hermosa"- le dije viéndola a los ojos y observe como se sonrojo ligeramente. -"De hecho, menos mal que mi cita no vino... Sería de mal gusto estar con ella pero brindándole toda mi atención a la chica de la barra quien me hechizó desde que llegué"- le confesé logrando que ella se sonrojara mucho más, sin lugar a dudas, no había nada más adorable que eso.

-"¿Crees que si invito a salir a la chica de la barra ella aceptaría?"- me aventuré a preguntarle, realmente quería seguir pasando tiempo con ella y pude ver como ella se sorprendió y lo estuvo meditando.

-"No lo se... Me han dicho que ella no es chica fácil"- ella me siguió el juego fingiendo que no nos referíamos a ella.

-"Creo que me arriesgaré, esa chica me gusta, no dejaré pasar la oportunidad"- Listo, ya se lo dije, de verdad me gustaba. Ella quedó sorprendida y sin habla por un par de segundos hasta que me respondió.

-"Su turno termina en 20 minutos... ¿Por qué no la esperas a ver que te dice?"- me ofreció una radiante sonrisa y se marchó para atender nuevamente a los demás clientes. Su reacción me hizo reír, definitivamente esta mujer era increíble, en un segundo me seducía con su preciosa mirada y al segundo siguiente estaba haciéndome reír con sus ocurrentes comentarios.

Los siguientes minutos los paso atendiendo a los demás mientras yo la observaba, notaba que me daba miradas furtivas y negaba con la cabeza divertida al darse cuenta que yo no dejaba de observarla. Seguía observándola como tonto cuando mi teléfono sonó por la llegada de un mensaje, cuando revise era de Alice.

_**Hermanito se que estarás furioso pero Kate me acaba de avisar que tuvo una emergencia en el hospital, lo lamento hermanito.**_

_**-Alice-**_

No pude evitar negar divertido, estaba de todo menos furioso._._. No debería responderle y dejar que piense que estoy enfadado, pero no puedo hacerle eso a mi loca hermana.

_**Todo lo contrario Allie, te estaré eternamente agradecido por hacerme venir hasta aquí... Te quiere, tu hermanito favorito.**_

_**-Edward-**_

Le respondí el mensaje divertido e inmediatamente después apague el teléfono, sabia que Alice querrá saber el porque de mi actitud y me estará molestando toda la noche si es posible. Cuando guarde el teléfono nuevamente levante la mirada y fruncí el ceño, Bella ya no se encontraba en la barra y en su lugar estaba un chico moreno atendiendo a los clientes. ¿Dónde estará? Pero no me dio tiempo de pensar mucho en el paradero de mi castaña porque sentí que alguien atrás de mi tocaba mi espalda, cuando me gire esta allí, mi hermoso Ángel que me sonreía, estaba vestida con unos jeans totalmente ajustados, tacones negros altísimos que le hacían lucir unas piernas kilométricas, una camisa sin mangas azul profundo, y una chaqueta colgada en su brazo... Si con su uniforme me había dejado babeando, ahora me dejo peor.

-"Me dijeron que un chico guapo que estaba sentado en la barra me quiere invitar a salir"- me dijo aun con su sonrisa.

-"Vaya... Como corren las noticias en este lugar"- le seguí el juego haciéndola emitir una pequeña risita. -"Entonces... ¿Quieres salir conmigo?"- le sonreí torcidamente, ella asintió y le ofrecí mi brazo para que lo tomara, y cuando lo hizo sentí la misma sensación de una descarga eléctrica de hace rato, y se que ella también lo sintió porque giro su rostro para verme directamente a los ojos, yo le di una sonrisa y empezamos a salir del bar.

Una vez fue del bar la llevé hasta mi preciado Volvo, ella iba a abrir la puerta pero la detuve y la abrí por ella para que se montara, note como me dio una mirada confundida pero se monto y cerré su puerta. Se notaba que no esta acostumbrada a ese tipo de atenciones, bueno, tendrá que acostumbrarse mientras este conmigo.

-"¿A dónde te gustaría ir?"- le pregunté una vez estuve dentro del auto y lo encendía. La verdad no había pensado a que lugar podría llevarla, sólo se que me gustaría que fuera un lugar tranquilo para poder conocerla mejor, pero yo la llevaría al lugar más ruidoso si ella me lo pidiera.

-"No lo se… A un par de cuadras de aquí hay una cafetería, ahí podemos estar tranquilos"- Perfecto, al parecer pensábamos lo mismo.

-"A la cafetería entonces"- le sonreí y empecé a manejar.

Llegamos a la cafetería en unos minutos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la esquina, Bella pidió un chocolate caliente y yo un café, además de un trozo de pastel de chocolate que, según Bella eran los mejores.

-"¿No te gusta mucho el chocolate verdad?"- le tomé el pelo a mi castaña.

-"Oh no… ¡Lo detesto!"- Adoraba a esta chica, nada con ella era forzado, todo se daba de forma natural.

-"Cuéntame sobre ti Edward… ¿Quién eres?"- Dijo después de un par de segundos de un silencio cómodo.

-"Veamos… Me llamo Edward Cullen, 26 años, soy arquitecto, tengo una hermana menor adicta a las compras llamada Alice, formo parte de Cullen&Whitlock Company y vengo de Chicago"- … -"Oh, y soy soltero"- le dije esto último guiñándole un ojo.

-"Es bueno saberlo"- me respondió ella soltando una risita.

-"¿Y que hay de ti Bella?"- Quería saberlo todo de ella, esta mujer me atraía como ninguna otra mujer me había atraído antes, quiero conocerla, quiero besarla, quiero… Diablos Cullen, contrólate.

-"Bueno… Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero como ya sabes, me gusta más Bella, tengo 22 años, soy estudiante de cuarto año de publicidad, trabajo después de clases en la agencia Eclipse, vengo de Forks, tengo un hermano mayor llamado Emmett, me encanta el chocolate…"- se calló un momento meditando que más decir. –"Oh, y también soy soltera"- finalizó con una sonrisa mientras se comía su trozo de pastel.

-"Es bueno saberlo también"- le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa. –"¿Así que la agencia Eclipse uh?, una de las mejores"- en la que sólo contratan a los mejores, así que Bella debe ser excelente en lo que hace. Ella sólo asintió muy orgullosa. –"¿Trabajas en Eclipse y también en el bar?"- le pregunté asombrado, no sé como esta chica puede sobrellevar la universidad y dos empleos, pero ella negó divertida pero no entendía porque.

-"De hecho, no trabajo en el bar"- Ahora si me dejó confundido, ¿No trabaja en el bar pero estaba ahí atendiendo a los clientes?, ella debió de ver mi confusión porque soltó una risita. –"Hoy sólo le estaba haciendo el favor a mi amiga y compañera de piso Ángela… la he cubierto sólo un par de veces"- aclaró.

-"Oh vaya… entonces soy un tipo realmente afortunado"- Y esta vez fue su oportunidad de verme confundida. –"Justo fui a ese bar el día en que tu estabas cubriendo a tu amiga… eso es motivo suficiente para considerarme afortunado"- la tomé de la mano y ella se sonrojó… Adorable, simplemente adorable.

Seguimos conversando sobre cualquier tema que se nos vino a la mente, libros, música, películas… Y lo mejor de todo es que teníamos gustos muy similares.

Siempre he dicho que cuando encontrara a la mujer ideal no la dejaría escaparse fácilmente, pues bien, no dejaré que Isabella Swan se escape. Puedo pasar toda la noche aquí hablando y riendo con ella y jamás me cansaría.

-"Uh… ¿Disculpen?"- se acercó el chico que nos estaba atendiendo, ambos giramos nuestros rostros para ver que se le ofrecía. –"Disculpen pero, ya es media noche… ya es hora de cerrar"- ¿Media noche? No podía creer como se había pasado el tiempo, Bella también estaba sorprendida porque verificó la hora y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que realmente era tarde.

-"El tiempo pasó realmente rápido"- suspiró Bella mientras salíamos de la cafetería.

-"Demasiado rápido para mi gusto"- si, podría pasar 12 horas con ellas y no sería suficiente. –"Escucha Bella"- la tome por los hombros mientras nos dirigíamos a mi auto. –"Realmente me gustas, jamás estuve tan agradecido de que me dejaran plantado, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, quiero seguir saliendo contigo, no quiero dejarte escapar así de fácil"- le dije viéndola a los ojos, fundiéndome en esos pozos chocolates tan hermosos y ella me veía con un brillo especial.

-"También me gustas Edward y estaría encantada de seguir saliendo contigo"- Y con esas palabras me hizo el hombre más feliz. –"¿Sabes que más me gustaría?"- susurró.

-"¿Qu.. qué te gustaría"?- le pregunté tratando de ignorar que estaba tan cerca de esos tentadores labios.

-"Me gustaría besarte"- ¡Al diablo el control! Uní mis labios a los de ella y ella cruzo sus brazos por la parte trasera de mi cuello. El beso comenzó dulce pero en el momento en que ella empezó a juguetear con mi cabello no lo soporté más y llevé una mano a su cintura y otra a su nuca para atraerla más hacia a mí y el beso se volvió más apasionado. Nuestras lenguas danzaban la una con la otra, descubriéndose, acariciándose. Cuando el aire nos hizo falta nos separamos, yo la mantuve abrazada y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

-"Créeme, yo también quería hacer eso desde que te vi hace horas"- le dije acariciándole la espalda. Ella emitió una risita y elevó su rostro para darme un ligero beso.

Ambos estábamos en mi auto camino a su apartamento, hace un momento habíamos intercambiado números y la invité a salir nuevamente mañana –Hoy, técnicamente porque ya pasó la media noche-

Cuando llegamos a su apartamento estuvimos un par de minutos más besándonos en el auto hasta que llegó el momento de que ella se marchara, no quería dejarla ir pero me consolaba el hecho que en unas horas la volvería a ver.

-"Cielos, podría pasar toda mi vida besándote"- Y no era mentira, si por mi fuera no dejaría de besarla. -"Hasta mañana cariño"- Y le di un último beso.

-"Hasta dentro de unas horas cariño"- dijo riendo y bajando del auto, no sin antes darme otro beso.

Observé como Bella entraba a su edificio y fue cuando me marché, pensando en como agradecerle a Alice que me organizara esa cita, que aunque me dejaron plantado, conocí a la mujer de mi vida gracias a eso.

xoxoxo

-"Entonces… ¿Conociste a mi mamá gracias a que una chica a quien no conocías te dejó plantado?"- Me preguntó mi pequeña Nessie riendo luego de que le conté como su madre y yo nos conocimos.

-"Así es princesa"- le dije besando su linda cabecita.

-"¿Sabes papi? Que bueno que esa mujer te haya dejado plantado"- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y marchándose corriendo a ayudar a su mamá cuando escuchó como el pequeño Anthony estaba empezando a llorar.

-"Yo también me alegro pequeña… me alegro muchísimo"- dije susurrando.

* * *

**_Holaa chicas :D Bueno, no se si ya habrán historias con esta misma temática, pero esto se me ocurrió hace un tiempo mientras veía un comercial en la TV (Si alguien de Venezuela la lee quizás sepa a cual me refiero) Y hace unos días me pasó algo muy particular con un chico que me estaba atendiendo en una tienda y me hizo recordar esta idea que tuve hace un tiempo jaja!_**

**_Espero que les gustee!_**

**_¿Criticas, sugerencias? Bienvenidas sean! :D_**


End file.
